SENTIDOS
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: <html><head></head>Undertaker le muestra a Grell la poca importancia de usar gafas y cómo maximizar sus otros sentidos. Lemmon</html>


Hola, he vuelto, les traigo un poco de UNDERTAKER x GRELL, espero les guste, he experimentado un poco con algunas parejas.

Lamento si no es tan buena mi historia, en realidad no es muy larga y eso se debe a que estoy un poco oxidad, ya tengo más de medio año sin escribir LEMON O ALGO ERÓTICO, prácticamente no he escrito nada, como ya se habrán dado cuenta; he buscado inspiración leyendo un poco y pues he aquí el resultado.

EN FIN JAJAJAJ….no me odien y disfruten la lectura.

Alístense para las hemorragias nasales extremas, mientras yo me preparo para recibir los abucheos XD

SENTIDOS

Sentidos, oído, tacto, gusto, olfato, vista; todos esenciales y ninguno más importante que el otro, todos se intensifican cuando somos privados de alguno.

...

Grell jamás se imagino que una visita al demente sepulturero traería tales consecuencias. Un abrazo, Grell siempre soñó con un abrazo y finalmente se le concedió, ahora yacía aprisionado entre los brazos del shinigami legendario, se sentía tan fuera de sí, tan débil, indefenso y vulnerable, pero después de todo, él había accedido a todo esto; pero quien podría resistirse a esos ojos hermosos e inigualables, aunque los ojos de todos los shinigamis eran iguales, no existía en su reino ninguno que se le comparara.

–El ser paciente, te traerá muchas recompensas– susurró el mayor al oído de Grell, causando que los cortos cabellos rojizos de su nuca se erizaran; acto seguido comenzó a despojarlo de sus ropas, primero la capa de la difunta Angelina, después el chaleco marrón de fino bordado, quedando sólo con la camisa blanca desabotonada, los pantalones ajustados y sus preciadas botas de tacón.

–La**"visión"** es uno de los sentidos más importantes ¿sabes?, nos mantiene vivos, sanos y salvos, además, de la vista naces el amor, ¿no es así? Jejeje– el viejo segador pronuncia esta última frase muy cerca de los labios de Grell, pero sin tocarlos como para que el carmín pudiese robarle un beso.

–Aunque… La falta de visión provoca que todos tus sentidos se agudicen– continua el sepulturero mientras retira las gafas rojas del rostro del menor lanzándolas quien sabe donde para después vendar los ojos de la roja parca con un pañuelo, obscureciendo y cegando por completo a Grell, un escalofrío recorrió la columna del pelirrojo, que tonto de su parte, ceder tan fácilmente ante los encantos de un hombre que no promete devolverle sus sentimientos de amor.

–Tu **"oído"** mejorará por mucho, te lo aseguro, cada gemido y lamento, cada suplica se convertirá en la más bella música jamás antes escuchada– susurró el mayor con respiraciones entrecortadas. Su aguda y risueña voz ahora era grave y de mando.

Unos pasos se escuchan alejarse, en efecto, Undertaker no mintió, cada sonido era sumamente claro en esa habitación, cada gota de agua que se filtraba de una gotera en el grifo, sonaba fuerte y claro, martirizante.

Grell se mantiene estático, no se mueve, permanece en el mismo lugar, no quiere ni respirar; honestamente, jamás debió acceder, él más que nadie sabe lo loco que está el enterrador.

– ¿A caso tiene miedo la señora de la muerte? – pregunta con tono de burla el peliplata, causando que el pelirrojo apriete con molestia sus filosos dientes. Grell da un paso tentativo hacia delante, duda un poco pero avanza hasta topar con algún mueble seguramente, que por poco lo hace tropezar, sus mejillas se tornan de un rosado claro por la vergüenza, recobra el equilibrio y continúa.

Una mano gentil entrelaza sus dedos con los de Grell y le guía hacia su destino, el muerto corazón de la parca roja late más rápido con cada paso, al borde de un infarto que seguramente de estar vivo así sería.

Con cuidado y a tientas Grell se recuesta en lo que imagina es una cama, se siente suave y blando, además de amplio. Pronto un peso extra se suma a la cama, Undertaker está sobre el pelirrojo a horcajadas.

Sus pulmones no requieren de aire para vivir, pero hoy más que nunca le demandan oxígeno con una respiración agitada; ¿miedo? , no, ansiedad, estaba ansioso por tocar aquél cuerpo, que esos hermosos ojos verde/oro lo miraran con lujuria.

Desesperado Grell, intentó quitar la venda de sus ojos para acto seguido aferrarse al cuerpo del viejo segador, con desesperación Grell tocó el rostro de Undertaker y trató de rasguñar la espalda de este, pero el shinigami de cabellos plateados fue más rápido, en un movimiento, las manos de uñas negras aprisionaron a Grell por las muñecas de forma dolorosa causando que un quejido de dolor se escapara de sus labios. Undertaker no permitiría que este niño mimado arruinara su juego.

–Hoy en día es muy difícil conseguir "obediencia" – Undertaker dijo entre dientes con un tono de molestia, mientras que con el lazo del cuello de Grell ató ambas manos del carmín afianzándolas a la cabecera de la cama.

Grell gimoteo un poco y comenzó a retorcerse bajo de su captor.

–Shhh– un largo y delgado dedo tan frío como la muerte silencia aquellos pálidos labios. El pelirrojo se sentía impotente, yacía atado de manos y con los ojos vendados, de pronto una nueva sensación lo hizo paralizarse, aunque no fue sólo de dolor, más bien, de placer. Un filo frío recorrió el firme pecho de la parca carmesí dejando una fina línea rosada tras su paso, la pálida piel se eriza ante el tacto, Oh!, como disfrutaba de esto la delgada muerte roja, "si no duele no sirve", el escozor lo hacía sentirse vivo; aunque el detalle frustrante aquí era el no poder jugar rudo también.

–El **"tacto"**… mmmh – ronroneó el viejo segador. Las manos de Undertaker recorrieron el torso de Grell, de arriba hacia abajo; era tan delgado y fino, parecido al de una dama, pero fuerte a la vez, al igual que sus muñecas bizarras, con la diferencia de que Grell estaba caliente, suave, "vivo".

Los pulgares del empresario de pompas fúnebres se concentraron en los rosados pezones de Grell, acariciándolos hasta que se pusieron firmes y duros, Undertaker sonrió ante las expresiones y gestos poco femeninos del pelirrojo.

Cada toque era tortuoso, casi insoportable, el viejo shinigami sólo se burlaba de él, pronto la excitación de Grell comenzó a crecer dolorosamente apretada bajo sus pantalones, pero la parca roja no quería mendigar, ¿cuán más bajo tendría que caer?; sin embargo su orgullo no duraría por mucho tiempo, su miembro rogaba por algo de atención, la sangre se acumulaba volviéndolo cada vez más duro, ya podía sentir la humedad que comenzaba a empapar su ropa interior, debido al presemen que se escapaba de su pequeña ranura por debajo de la ropa; además del escozor en su pecho por la sangre que emanaba de las pequeñas heridas del bisturí y que ahora se mezclaba con su sudor.

–Por favor– finalmente susurró Grell tratando de sonar fuerte, pero fue claro que esa no era la situación, el sepulturero admiró su obra de arte. Un tembloroso, sudado y muy excitado Grell Sutcliff yacía bajo de él, que escena tan más vulgar y sensual a la vez, quien se hubiera imaginado al salvaje y engreído segador AAA ahora suplicando al borde de un orgasmo.

Undertaker, se inclino nuevamente para estar cerca de su amante escarlata, rozó su nariz sobre los resecos labios de Grell y también por sus calientes mejillas, Grell abrió la boca y movió su lengua de forma algo desesperada, el hombre menor estaba hambriento de algo más, ¿un beso tal vez?.

–¿Sabes?, el paladar puede ser caprichoso a veces, más cuando no sabe que es lo que está próximo a degustar. ¡Oh!, si fueras yo, seguramente ya te hubieras corrido con tan sólo ver el manjar que eres– se mofó el sepulturero.

–Nnnggh… Pocos,… si no es que… ninguno, han ¡aaah! tenido tales privilegios mi… aah… amor– Grell dijo con pesadez y entre gemidos pues su superior ahora recorría con su lengua su cuerpo, comenzó por el cuello, llegando a la vena del pulso y deteniéndose para succionar un poco hasta dejar una marca, que pronto se coloró morada y era lo suficientemente grande como para no poder esconderla con facilidad.

Undertaker continuó, mordió un poco la clavícula del pelirrojo y deslizó su lengua por todo el pecho, limpiando la sangre de este, el sabor ferroso y salado inundo sus sentidos, la tibia lengua del sepulturero refrescó la mancillada piel de Grell, provocando nuevamente que se erizara cada bello de su cuerpo.

–Tienes un **"sabor"**… delicioso – El sepulturero susurró en los labios de Grell, delineando su lengua en ellos para pedir acceso a esa caverna húmeda y pecaminosamente embriagante, sin dudarlo, Grell captó el mensaje y con ansias devoró a besos a su mayor, recorrió cada rincón de su boca, ambos se besaron hasta perder el aliento; el viejo hombre cortó su lengua con los afilados dientes de sierra del pelirrojo; el dolor fue superado por el placer que seguramente los condenaría al infierno.

Grell comenzó a moler sus caderas contra las del viejo segador con algo más que impaciencia y desesperación, el peliplata sonrió en el beso para después romperlo bajando nuevamente al vientre del pelirrojo

–¿Puedes **_"olerlo"_******cariño?, el sexo en el aire es embriagante – sudor, sexo y perfume era la colonia que se podía percibir en la habitación, tan fuerte y penetrante cómo la peste de un demonio pero a la vez delicioso como el más fino aroma de la flores.

Observados desde el cielo por los ángeles celosos que aunque seres divinos juzgan y envidian a los amantes de la muerte, pues tanta felicidad era difícil de creer y mucho más de obtener…

Con su mano derecha Undertaker mantiene sujeto por las muñecas a Grell con los brazos por encima de su cabeza, dulces beso cubren el rostro del pelirrojo que gime mesuradamente no porque la discreción sea la idea, sino más bien porque pocas fuerzas le quedan ya para gritar, tiene la garganta seca y dañada de tanto pedir clemencia a su sensual captor, sus delgadas piernas pasan por encima de los hombros del peliplata en una posición de contorsionista inexperto y en un solo movimiento Grell es penetrado sin ninguna preparación previa.

-¡Maldito!- grita el joven de dientes afilados con todas sus fuerzas pues sintió que sería partido a la mitad.

-Duele más porque no vez que es lo que te está pasando, pero… sino duele no sirve ¿cierto cariño?- Dijo el viejo segador de almas que se deleitaba con los gemidos suplicantes de su rojo amante.

-Sanará rápido- dijo Undertaker uniendo sus labios con los de Grell, viéndose envueltos en una danza de lujuria y algo muy parecido al amor, al terminar el beso, un hilillo de saliva aún une sus labios cual si del "hilo rojo del destino" se tratase.

Estocadas erráticas, van desde la fuerza bruta hasta las lentas y suaves por agotamiento para en segundos regresar a las salvajes penetraciones que desgarran el antes estrecho interior del carmín.

El enterrador puede sentir una fuerte presión en su vientre, se aproxima a su tan deseada liberación y bajo de él, Grell también está listo.

Unos empujones rabiosos más y Undertaker llena por completo el interior de la muerte roja, se mantiene un rato más dentro del pelirrojo para después salir por completo dejando un vacío en Grell, un poco de la semilla blanca escurre del interior maltrecho del jengibre, aún está tibio.

El mejor sexo que sin duda jamás habían tenido; ni pactando con un demonio, se alcanzaría tal orgásmico placer.

Undertaker admira su obra maestra, finalmente devela los ojos verdes de su compañero que se fruncen ante la inesperada entrada de luz, después de unos segundos, todo se vuelve más claro, sus anteojos rojos son devueltos y lo primero que se muestra ante Grell es la imponente figura del enterrador, Grell simplemente sonríe con ternura y cansancio para cerrar los ojos y caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
